


One night or more?

by Kalexou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst & Love, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Kalex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalexou/pseuds/Kalexou
Summary: When one night changes everything between Kara and Alex...





	1. A Complicated Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Give me your opinion to know if I continue or not.

 

 

Kara couldn't believe it. She was so lucky.

  
She was kissing Alex.

  
She was caressing her clitoris slowly to appreciate each moan of the brunette.

  
**"Kara...Stop!"** Alex cried, who struggled to not succumb to pleasure.

  
Her body demanded this orgasm more than anything, her heart told her to enjoy Kara's touch and her spirit shouted at her to resist.

  
**"I'm too excited..."** Kara whispered, whose clear irises were much darker blue because of the desire that was invading her.

  
Alex took the hand that had slipped into her vagina despite the warmth she felt in her lower abdomen.

  
**"You're my sister..."** The brunette said, trying to escape the erection that touched her soaked sex.

  
Kara shrugged.

  
This manner of designating their connection and their link sounded so false.

  
She had never considered Alex that way. The blonde knew it since her arrival in the Danvers family.

  
She didn't count the number of times she had discreetly looked at Alex's breasts, her majestic thighs, her firm buttocks.

  
There had always been a certain attraction, a need driven back by Eliza and that damn genealogical tree.

  
There was, however, nothing incestuous about it.

  
Kara kissed Alex again, more passionately, more fiercely.

  
She knew what the brunette was going to tell her.

  
Kara was going to get married soon even she didn't want to.

  
She liked Lena, but she didn't appreciate her as much as Alex.

  
She had asked Lena to marry her to save the appearances.

  
**"Just one night, okay?"** The Kryptonian asked, letting her tongue languish on a sensitive area.

  
Alex nodded, convincing herself that it would only be sex after all and that it wasn't anything serious.

  
**"Okay..."**

 

 

  
Alex hated herself.

  
She pretended to be happy for Kara and her future wife dressed in a sumptuous white outfit, but the preparations hurted her.

  
The brunette has sacrificed her feelings to guarantee a wonderful wedding day but a fucking positive pregnancy test came to destroy everything.

  
**"And you tell me that during the wedding day?!"** J'onn cried, shocked by the news.

  
Alex frowned. She didn't approve of this anger towards her, as if the responsibility was her whole or worse...That she had planned everything.

  
**"I thought it was food poisoning!"** She justified herself by refraining from vomiting.

  
The smell of the wedding cake was unbearable.

  
**"You gotta tell her!"**

  
Alex shook her head.

  
Kara wasn't ready to have a baby. She was so young and she was too busy saving this planet.

  
In addition it involved publicly disclosing that Kara had cheated on her fiancée.

  
**"And ruin her happiness? That night...It was a moment of misguidance and nonsense!"** Alex clamed, by raising her voice.

  
She has never experienced as much alchemy as during that night but she couldn't admit it.

  
J'onn sighed.

  
He could hear all of Alex's thoughts and none of them considered the act insignificant.

  
Her mind was full with love.

  
**"You weren't drunk, you were conscious! Damn it! When are you going to be less stubborn and accept the truth?!"**

  
Alex was open-mouthed.

  
She thought her mentor would judge the situation, that he was going to defend Lena who was certainly the one who was going to suffer the most...But no.

  
**"Kara loves you and you have to be blind or completely stupid to not know it! She's certainly afraid by the consequences but react before it's too late!"**

  
Alex didn't understand.

  
Kara was fighting aliens every day and she was afraid.

  
Afraid of what? Of her?

  
The brunette was far from intimidating. She was even the most fragile of the two today.

  
**"You have to cancel this wedding!"** J'onn ordered, convinced that this choice was the best.

  
Alex hesitated. She couldn't face the incomprehension of the guests, Lena's anger, Lilian Luthor's hatred and the shame of...Eliza.

  
**"My mom is going to kill me!"**

  
The door of the room opened to let in a blonde whose first sentence was...

  
**"Who's gonna kill who?"**


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty moment…and suspense as always!
> 
> Warning : Italic lines are a past event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and support!  
> I love you all!
> 
> I take time to write, but it's normal... I'm French.  
> Thanks also for all your comments.  
> I read them all and I answer them so don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on this chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Past and present are one in her head**

****You're the ghost haunting through her heart.** **

 

 

Alex was amazed.

Kara had interrupted her.

Her long golden hair was curly and cascading down her veil.

The lace bustier selected and slightly transparent gave a glimpse of a nice series of abdominals.

The eyeliner used gave a charming side to the eyes of a stunning blue.

**"My indigestion...My indigestion will kill me if it lasts again!"** Alex justified, who had used make-up to hide her pale complexion and sleepless nights since her first visit to an obstetrician.

Kara arched an eyebrow, dubious.

She was sure that Alex had mentioned a disease other than this one.

**"I thought it was food poisoning!"**

The brunette's heart missed a beat.

Her lie was unmasked.

The frantic rhythm and heart disorder was perceived by the excellent hearing of the kryptonian.

**"It's almost the same!"** J'onn intervened to avoid Kara's suspicions.

The blonde didn't have to learn it like that, especially if Alex wasn't totally ready and fit.

**"Are you sure you're alright? You want me to call a doctor?"** Kara asked, worried that the condition of the brunette was getting worse.

Alex didn't realize it but some tears ran down her cheeks.

The jewel case which her sister wore and which contained the alliance of Lena recalled the remembrance of this fabulous night.

 

_It was three weeks ago._

_Alex was organizing Kara's bachelor party and invited a large part of Catco's staff, including Cat and Eliza._

_The brunette took care to receive them with good music and a friendly atmosphere._

_Kara had arrived first and well in advance._

_She entered with the double of the keys, happy with being the only one to have a copy of it._

_Even Eliza didn't have that advantage._

_" **I'm preparing the meal for the evening!"** The brunette had announced, confident about the elaboration of the plates._

_Kara was speechless._

_She had never seen Alex with an apron and dishes spreading a good smell without triggering the fire alarm of the apartment._

_Kara found this devotion of extreme kindness too cute._

_**"You want to become an orphan or what?"** Kara teased, knowing that her sister's culinary skills are limited and disastrous._

_Alex defended herself by tackling her fetish argument._

**_"Lena gave me the recipe!"_ **

_Kara had found the brunette adorable and surprisingly sexy with these traces of flour on her face because it was synonymous of shower...And so use her powers to spy on the bare silhouette._

_The blonde had caught an object in her handbag._

_**"I wanted to show you that before everyone else!"** Kara had revealed by showing an alliance with a rare diamond._

_Alex had been so stunned that she had let go of her spatula._

_The brunette had already seen this jewel of great value._

_**"It's... It's Mom's wedding ring!"** The DEO agent cried, who had promised herself that she would one day have the same model._

_Kara had insisted on going to a jewellery store to find a sapphire that would go with the color of her fiancée's eyes._

_Alex didn't understand._

_Did Kara change her mind because of Eliza's insistence?_

_The blonde kneeled delicately and one of her hands had stroked Alex's empty ring finger._

_Her blue cyan eyes had looked at Alex's flat stomach...That belly was the only one that could carry her children._

_It was this radiant future that gave Kara the courage to speak._

**_"Marry me."_ **

_Alex wavered a bit at listening to those few melodious and long-awaited words._

_The brunette was in love with Kara since the first day she had seen her._

_Throughout their teenage years, they had embraced herself without any embarrassment at the shelter of any public._

_Morality and ethics had compelled them not to break any rule other than that of hugs or a discreet and gentle light touch._

_And everything had stopped when Kara had met Lena._

_The kryptonian did her best but when she made love with the heiress of the Luthor...._

_Kara thought each time about Alex and the intense feeling that it be to fuck her and not simulate at all._

_**"Eliza told me that Jeremiah gave this to her because he found her exceptional, special and that as long as she would wear this ring...he could die happy and...I can only die happy with you!"** Kara stammered, not wanting to cry._

_The blonde suffered from this painful distance and she wanted to put an end to it...even if it would destroy their loved ones._

_**"We cannot.."** Alex murmured, sobbing._

_The brunette couldn't flirt with Kara without being devoured by guilt._

**_"Lena doesn't deserve that but I don't deserve to miss out on this opportunity!"_ ** _The kryptonian had continued, who needed to escape the pressure by coaxing Alex in a bed._

_The brunette was equally desperate._

_If only Kara hadn't been her sister..._

_She might have met her otherwise._

_The two women could have lived a beautiful love story without all its pitfalls._

_**"We're gonna make a deal, okay?"** Kara had proposed, who couldn't definitely do as if nothing had happened._

_The blonde had risen to kiss the forehead of the brunette, then her cheek, her mouth and neck fervently._

_**"Give me a night to undress you and do everything I want for years..."** Kara whispered, eager to realize her biggest fantasy._

_Alex couldn't resist._

_That night, once all the guests had left... She had succumbed to sexual pleasure without any restraint._

 

It was a strength grip that brought Alex back to the present.

Kara was shaking the brunette’s shoulders for several minutes without hearing any answer from her.

The kryptonian was obviously worried about the lack of reaction.

**"Sorry, it's the emotion! I mean... It's not every day that my little sister gets married!"** Alex said, to camouflage the heavy silence that had lasted.

The brunette had been obsessed in the past to the point of being motionless.

**"Kara? Are you ready?"**

Lena called her future wife through the door so she would not disturb the conversation.

Her interruption relieved Alex.

Kara was going to concentrate on something else and she wouldn't notice the problem that afflicted the brunette.

Alex grabbed J'onn's arm to guide him to the town hall, but her eyesight began to blur.

**"I...I don’t...I don’t feel well..."** she whispered, as the man noticed the excessive heat that was spreading on his nerves through Alex’s palm.

The brunette's legs trembled and she crashed to the ground.


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the bachelor party takes an unusual turning and...Kara finally learns the real nature of Alex's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this new chapter...but it gave me a hard time!  
> I wanted it to be so original that the writing lasted and lasted...
> 
> A huge huge thank you for all your kudos and comments!  
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think about this new one…It will be my reward and pleasure :)
> 
> Again...I apologize for the translation errors and the italic lines...are a past event.

 

**Read between the lines of what's**

**Fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone**

 

 

Alex was dreaming.

Her unconscious mind reminded her the hours during which Kara's bachelor party had been celebrated before she let her body indulge in the sex act and sensual lips of the blonde.

_After congratulating Alex on her amazingly succulent meal, the guests had found themselves on the couch looking for a way to entertain themselves with champagne in their hands._

_James had had an idea that had proved rich in revelations and surprise._

**_"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?"_ **

_The kryptonian had been skeptical about this initiative worthy of amusement for teenagers._

_She knew that this could provoke an unpleasant debate over the secrets that each buried._

_**"I'm not sure that it's appropriate!"** She replied, conscious that her superior could exploit the informations revealed, that her friends would certainly tease her afterwards and that her adoptive mother would eventually get annoyed...as usual. _

_Despite the warning, the journalist turned to Alex._

_He knew that the brunette spent many hours at the bar to evacuate her pain and the marriage's celebrations that should have been her own._

_He had seen Alex dance with a certain Maggie dressed in leather several times to forget the blonde who created her wedding dress in collaboration with Eliza, who chose the music for the hall rented for the event and who languishly embraced Lena every time that her gaze met Alex in order not to lose her objective of sight._

_Last night, the young man had caught a glimpse of the police officer putting her fingers on Alex's buttocks and he wondered if there had been more than just a touch because rumors were circulating about their alchemy._

**_"Truth or Dare?"_ **

_The question shocked the agent who didn't know which option to select._

_She was trapped by James's curiosity._

_**"Truth!"** The brunette imposed, while swallowing a bit of her drink to prepare herself to face Kara's jealousy. _

_The reporter smiled, delighted to get the reality hidden from him._

**_"Is it true that you kissed Maggie?"_ **

_Kara spat out the alcohol that was in her throat as if the indiscreet question had cut off her breath._

**_"Are you okay?"_ **

_Eliza worried, not understanding the confusing reaction of her daughter._

_Maggie had increased her insistent looks, enterprising gestures and ambiguous statements so that the agent finally stopped talking about only Kara._

_And when Alex had made an effort to forget her obsession with the golden hair, Maggie had pushed her away._

_This second rejection was too much._

_She would never be enough._

_Never as radiant as Lena._

_Never as gifted as Kara._

_Never perfect enough to meet Maggie's criteria._

_Never deserving enough for Eliza to stop hurling herself on her._

_**"Yes, I kissed her, but...She doesn’t like me that way!"** Alex revealed, who didn't understand why nobody could love her without restraint. _

_The brunette leaned over to the creator of CatCo to let her know that she had designated her to participate._

_**"I know you'd love to see me do something stupid then...Truth!"** The woman concerned said, who would find a lot of repartee to defend herself in case of indiscretion. _

_Alex remained on the same theme as the first one._

**_"Have you ever kissed a girl?"_ **

_Kara had her eyes wide open because of the overly personal topic, James had burst out laughing and Eliza had been intrigued by the omnipresent homosexuality._

_**"Yes, but I soon realized that it was really not my kind!"** Cat retorted, who had nevertheless enjoyed the approach. _

_The sentence didn't scandalize anyone._

_It was normal that the blonde wanted to experience this unknown and erotic side, especially after having an abusive and selfish ex-husband, but the computer scientist of the group was reflecting on the identity of the woman who had given her this kiss._

**_"Can I find out who it was?"_ **

_Kara frowned, curbing the over-expressive interest of the youngest of the band._

**_"Winn! The rules of the game include only one answer!"_ **

_Unfortunately for the Kryptonian, her boss decided otherwise by telling the name._

**_"It was Kara."_ **

_This time, it was Alex who choked with the crystal cup while shouting her discontent._

**_"What?!"_ **

_Eliza remained silent but she didn't fail to notice Alex's reproving glance who retranscribed a feeling of big treason to Kara._

_Her daughters had always had a very fusional relationship, but not to the point that the palm of Kara landed in Alex's lower back to prevent her from making a scandal._

_**"It was just once to see if I wasn't...bisexual!"** Cat argued, who was amused at seeing the brunette so much offended. _

_It was one thing not to be Kara's priority, to pass after Lena but it was another thing to pass after... Catherine Grant._

_**"So what?"** Winn inquired, who wanted crisp details. _

_Cat couldn’t help smiling at Alex's frustration._

_The only brunette in the room clenched her fists so as not to send one in her rival's face._

_**"Kara did well and it was very nice, although I'm totally...heterosexual!"** The blonde justified, who took a malicious pleasure to see Alex envy her. _

_The owner of CatCo pointed her phalanx in the direction of her favorite acolyte to make her interact._

**_"Kara?"_ **

_The kryptonian seized this opportunity to spice up the atmosphere a little more._

**_"Dare!"_ **

_Cat rejoiced at this decision because this choice would bring together the two women who so idolized themselves that it was frustrating for those who were single._

**_"Kiss Alex."_ **

_It was Eliza this time who nearly choked herself at the see of such an incestuous pledge._

_**"But it's her sister! It's..."** She whispered, disgusted by what such a rapprochement could engender. _

_Kara didn't care about the reprimand._

_It was her evening._

_She had the right to afford a gap even if it would necessarily revive something she repressed with difficulty in all her being._

_**"With the tongue!"** Cat specified, who wanted to add a little obstacle to the challenge. _

_Eliza decided to refill her glass._

_This would allow her to go into the kitchen and escape this obscene spectacle._

_Kara had grabbed Alex's neck tenderly to approach the radiant face that masked a groan with difficulty when their mouths touched with ardor and greed that couldn't be falsified or false._

_When their tongues began a dazzling ballet, Kara's hands slid automatically onto Alex's chest._

_**"Why did you refuse my proposal?"** The blonde whispered, while everyone was happy to see so much romantic outpouring. _

_Alex sighed._

_Not only was Kara not hers, but there was another element that should not be overlooked._

_" **Have you forgotten that we have the same name?"** _

_The Kryptonian shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn’t matter to her._

_**"I'm above all a Zo-rel!"** She replied, winking at her elder. _

_Having noticed the absence of her adoptive mother, Kara called her to include her in the unpacking of confidence._

**_"Eliza?"_ **

_The oldest of the band immediately pronounced herself in favor of the easiest alternative._

**_"Truth."_ **

_While letting her fingers descend on Alex's thighs so as not to seem to indulge in lust, the kryptonian solicited a riposte on a particular subject._

**_"Is there anything between you and J'onn?"_ **

_Eliza grimaced._

_The Martian brought her a lot of compassion, but certainly not a love affair._

**_"He's just a good friend."_ **

_Kara frowned._

_Like Alex, she felt a lack of frankness on the part of Eliza._

**_"Really? You spend almost all your free time with him!"_ **

_Saddened that her children insinuate something wrong, the scientist revolted badly._

**_"If I had grandchildren, I'd spend less time with him!"_ **

_Nausea took Alex by imagining Kara having babies with Lena while it was up to her to carry them._

_**"Can we refocus on the real subject?!"** The brunette cried, who could hardly endure this catastrophic vision. _

_Eliza nibbled her lower lip._

_She may have been a bit too defensive, too snarling._

**_"We're discussing...about Jeremiah."_ **

_Eliza could only lie to her daughters._

_How could she tell them that their father had been found and that he was alive?_

 

 

Alex woke with a start.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of intense heat that had burned her skin.

She felt her strength falter and her head touched the tiles with a crash.

Her sight had become blurred, the surge of tension had weakened her, her heart beating too fast, the stress expressed by this hidden pregnancy...All of this had been too much for her body which had released the pressure with a moment of unconsciousness.

 **"Oh it hurts..."** She murmured, grumbling.

Alex didn't know what was worse.

The stitches that hammered her skull or Kara's reproachful air.

**"When were you going to tell me that you are pregnant?!"**

A dispute was about to begin...


	4. A Little Note

Hi everybody!

I'm starting to write the fourth chapter and I just want to know if there are still some Kalex shipper who are ready to read this even if it's been a while since the last update. I need a lot of motivation :)

Thanks a lot for the kudos too. When I published the last chapter there were 120 and now it's more than 200.  
It's amazing and I really like the support.

Some clue for the impatient ones : A scared Kara about the potential baby's powers, an angry Lilian thinking about killing the Danvers and a kind Maggie who wants nothing more than the badass pregnant secret agent... Jealousy in the air, yes :)

 

See you soon!


End file.
